


case of the spicy chicken nuggets

by Zeniyx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Fluff, Other, crackfic for crackheaded ppl, happy death???, idk this is surprisingly fluffy, they ate too much chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: Flygon (Sarah) ate too many spicy chicken nuggets. Flygon (Sarah) dies. Snom (Julia) consumes the rest and (unsurprisingly) also dies.-----flygon asked for this since she was having seizures after eating 20 spicy chicken nuggets from her workplace
Kudos: 1





	case of the spicy chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> for flygon since she asked, and julia cuz uh they wifes but not, also the satogou server

As Sarah’s shift came to an end, she got into her car with 430 spicy chicken nuggets in tow. Yes 430. They made a lot and had a lot left over since it was a very weird day. Sarah got in her and pulled out her phone to find a message from her wife. But not.

_ Snommy <3 4:35PM _

Have you finished work yet?

_ Flygon <3 4:43PM _

yea, just packed up everything and driving back now

we had a lot of nuggets left over, wanna have those for dinner?

_ Snommy <3 4:44PM _

gods, we’re so unhealthy.

but okay. Only because we’re married (but not)

_ Flygon <3 4:44PM _

lmao k love you <3 

be back in a bit

_ Snommy <3 4:45PM  _

lyt <3

-

When Sarah got home, the first thing she spotted was her wife but not sitting upside-down on their couch playing Pokémon swsh. 

“Hey snom, I’m home,” Sarah called out to her wife, but not.

“Hey fly, welcome back,” Julia answered back, eyes still glued to the game console.

“Wow not even going to greet me at the door,” Sarah dramatically said. “Snom. I’m hurt.” For dramatic effects, Sarah placed her free hand over her heart and pretended to have it impaled and tumbled into the living room, falling next to Julia on the couch. Julia glanced over, gave Sarah a smirk, and went back to playing the console. Sarah was at a loss at this point, so she pulled out her phone and skimmed through Instagram when suddenly an idea popped into her head. 

“What if I eat 414 chicken nuggets in one sitting?” She asked out loud, hoping her wife, but not would reply.

“Then I would kill you,” Julia said with no hesitation. Probably because she was already used to her wife, but not’s weird ideas.

“But what if I’m already dead?” 

“Then you would have just died, twice.” 

“Bet”

“Oh my god fly pleas-” Julia didn’t get to finish her sentence since Sarah had already gotten up and left for the kitchen to get out the leftover nuggets. 

-

It’s been an hour since Sarah had left to eat those 414 chicken nuggets. Julia was bored so she decided to go check up on her.

What she found, though, was not what she was expecting. Sarah was laying lifeless on the kitchen floor. 

Turns out eating those chicken nuggets paralyzed her and killed her. 

Julia just sighed, took one look at her ex? Ex-wife but not and went over to the kitchen counter to finish the rest of the nuggets.

It was getting really hard to not say “I told you so” to the dead corpse of Sarah. She even died doing something idiotic. 

What Julia didn’t expect though, was getting explosive diarrhea the moment she finished the last nugget. She fell on top of Sarah, and promptly died right then and there.

  
  


These are the words written on their tombstones: 

_ Idiots that ate too much spicy chicken nuggets and died. _

**Author's Note:**

> i legit don't know what this is pls send help


End file.
